


circle in slow motion

by rosyjuly



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Threesome, but not really, pre-anything - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyjuly/pseuds/rosyjuly
Summary: By the time Arthur manages to get his hands on a fresh gin and tonic (along with Eames’ Cosmo, which, honestly, what the hell), Eames has a woman in his lap.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception), Eames (Inception)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	circle in slow motion

**Author's Note:**

> i've been a very devoted eames/arthur shipper for years but never got past of toying with the idea of writing about them. then i was just baking and BOOM this idea hit me. so i thought why not, new profile, new me, new fandom, right.  
> title from sway with me.  
> oh yeah, not beta'd, and english isn't my first language, so you have been warned.

By the time Arthur manages to get his hands on a fresh gin and tonic (along with Eames’ Cosmo, which, honestly, what the hell), Eames has a woman in his lap. 

Arthur almost laughs, but then the bartender clears her throat and he turns back, pulling out his wallet. He waves away the offered change and starts making his way back to their tiny table, carefully carrying the drinks. It’s Friday night, in downtown New York, so the bar is too overcrowded, hot, and loud. He stifles a sigh and stops for a second, letting a wasted financial analyst looking fellow pass so the drinks stay intact in his hands. Not for the first time, he wonders why he agreed on going out tonight. Ariadne has begged off, barely finishing the first drink. Arthur suspects the cause of her disappearance might have been the reason why Ariadne has been volunteering with a particular enthusiasm to bring their caffeine fixes the whole month. 

So it’s been only Eames and him, the last few hours. Arthur spotted the women around two hours ago, when she was leaning against the bar, shamelessly checking out Eames. Eames laughed when he pointed her out, though he ducked his head and glanced over a few minutes later, surprisingly subtle. Arthur kind of expected him to go over, but Eames remained right there, his knee pressing into the meat of Arthur’s thigh, warm and solid. 

Well, he didn’t have to make an effort, in the end. 

Arthur places the drinks on the table with a pleased sigh. He takes his seat, appreciating that at least Eames had it in him to arrange his new friend in a way that she isn’t actually touching Arthur. 

“Thank you, darling,” Eames says, shooting him another of those grins that Arthur chalked up as being flirty, but Eames wouldn’t flirt with him when he has a perfectly willing woman in his lap, would he? 

Arthur nods and opts to take a sip of his drink instead of replying. Eames chuckles and sends him a look that says stop being uppity, love, and then Arthur takes another sip for attempting to decipher Eames’ looks, now. 

“Let’s get you two acquainted,” Eames suggests, running a hand down the woman’s arm. 

“I’m Jessica,” the woman – Jessica says, offering a perfectly manicured hand. Arthur takes it, reminding himself that he doesn’t actually care who Eames takes to bed. He doesn’t. 

“Thomas,” he says curtly, giving her one of his most used aliases. Eames snickers. Jessica raises an eyebrow, sends him a lewd smile. She looks good, Arthur will give her that. 

“So, Thomas,” and of course Eames would reign in someone who manages to say his name just as inappropriately, “you’re probably wondering how you got into this situation.” He is. “Well, I came over here to proposition your friend, but he said that he promised to keep you company. So I’m asking you, too.” 

It’s a good thing that Arthur’s drink is securely standing on the table, because he’d be spluttering otherwise. And that would be very inelegant of him. Still, he takes a few seconds to just stare at the two: Jessica blinks, faux-innocent, while Eames watches him with a smirk, half-hiding behind her. But they look earnest enough – Eames’ eyes are glinting, but not with the spark that indicates that he’s just riling Arthur up. 

“That’s very – flattering,” Arthur says after a pause. “But I’ll have to pass. I’m gay.” 

Jessica clicks her tongue, turns to Eames, again, their noses almost touching. They seem to be having a silent conversation, because obviously Eames would be able to connect with anyone on that level on a whim. 

“That’s fine by me,” she says, looking back at Arthur. “The invitation still stands, right, James?”

Arthur gets distracted for a second with the relief that Eames gave her a fake name, however dumb and obvious, and then his mind comes to a screeching halt, because really, what the hell. The invitation still stands? 

Eames cocks his head to the side, blatantly drinking him in. Arthur’s traitorous cock twitches in his pants, and he’s suddenly glad for the darkness. 

“That’s right, pet,” he says, not taking his eyes off Arthur. Who he’s talking to, Arthur doesn’t know, but he’s suddenly hit with the mental image of Eames sprawled out on white sheets, Jessica riding him, while Arthur straddles his shoulders and feeds him his cock, pushing in between those plush, sinful lips, Eames closing his eyes in pleasure and grabbing the back of his thighs, pulling him impossibly closer—

“That’s all right, James. You two go right ahead, though.”


End file.
